


all magic comes with a price

by yucc



Series: satu irama [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Ada harga yang harus Kuroko bayar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daikirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/gifts).



> [kuroko no basuke, kikuro, tongkat] untuk dai.

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Judul diambil dari kutipan terkenal _Rumplestiltskin_ **(Once Upon a Time)**.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Kurokocchi, itu apa?"

Tatapan Kise terfokus pada tongkat berukiran rumit yang tengah Kuroko pegang. Kuroko diam cukup lama. Pegangannya pada tongkat tersebut erat.

"... Bayaran dari seorang teman lama, Kise-kun."

Kise mengangguk-angguk. Masih ada begitu banyak pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya, tapi ia bisa bertanya lagi nanti. Sekarang, ia harus mengikuti Kuroko menyusuri lorong-lorong ruangan penyimpanan ini dahulu.

Kise melirik benda lain yang baru saja ia lewati. Sebuah bola kristal tertata rapi di puncak rak kayu di sisi kirinya. "Kalau bola itu, Kurokocchi?"

.

(Di suatu waktu, di masa yang masihlah jauh dari sekarang, Kise akan menggenggam tongkat yang sama dan mengingat bahwa Kuroko menggunakan tongkat itu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Nyawanya, ditukar dengan nyawa Kuroko yang ditebas oleh tongkat terkutuk itu.)

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
